


RoyalChaos||Spider

by Raakxhyr



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raakxhyr/pseuds/Raakxhyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ze takes advantage of Chilled's fear of bugs and pretends that a spider resides on his back</p>
            </blockquote>





	RoyalChaos||Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic based off a part of my RP with a friend

Chilled had just about finished setting up his recording area on the other corner of Ze’s living room now that he’d moved in with him. Their desks were on opposite ends of the room so they could still joke around but not have to interfere with each other’s recordings. Ze had been putting his Amiibos on the shelf, naming each one off as if singing a little song. Chilled smiled as he listened to Ze in silence, being all adorable.

“..and Mario, and Pit, and Kirby, and Rosalina~ and done!” Ze finished off with a smile as he clapped his hands together. “Perfect,” he said, nodding.

“And my set up is complete,” Chilled said after making sure his wires were safe behind the desk, going to unpack all his games. Ze went to help him put them away, eyeing all the cases and smiled.

“Man, I remember these…”

“Way, way back,” Chilled replied, looking over the titles. “We should bring some of these back with the whole Derp Crew,” he said, looking to Ze who had nodded, smiling.

“Agreed,” he said, still staring at him after they locked eyes and eventually realized that he was leaning in when their lips touched and they were kissing. Chilled smiled, tilting his head to deepen the kiss before pulling away gently.

“Love you.”

“I love you, too,” Ze said softly, smiling. They went back to putting the games away until all was complete and they decided to call up GaLm to test for any microphone interference.

“What’s up, guys?” he asked as soon as he picked up, still putting his headphones on.

“We were just wondering if you could hear anything wrong with the sound.”

“Uh…no, I don’t hear anything. Ze, why don’t you say something?”

 

“Yep,” he said as he got onto his Skype and entered the call. “Anything?”

“No, it sounds good,” he said, nodding at the two of them . “And I still have all my let’s plays to upload, so I think I’m good with recordings.” GaLm paused, squinting a little on camera as he looked over Chilled’s shoulder. “Ze, what are you doing?” he asked with a laugh.

“What?” Ze had rolled his chair to Chilled’s side of the room. He was kneeling on it, turned so he could hold onto the back of the chair as he stopped right behind Chilled. “I wasn’t…doing anything,” he said with a smile.

GaLm gave a suspicious look. “Alright. I’ll see you guys later.” He stared at them a little longer and nodded to Ze subtly before he smiled and ended the call.

Chilled looked at Ze with curiosity. “What were you doing?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. “Plotting and scheming?”

“No, no, no, no,” Ze said hurriedly with a small smile. “Don’t move.” He gently moved Chilled back to face his recording set up and picked something off his back, holding it just barely by Chilled’s face as he scooted backwards. “There may or may not have been a spider…on your back…”

Chilled froze. This was it, he was going to die. He was shaking and sweat was forming under his skin. ‘Don’t move’ Ze said. Chilled closed his eyes and very calmly stood from his chair. “I swear to God, if there is an actual spider on my back,” he said through gritted teeth as he slowly turned his head to look at Ze who was looking incredibly innocent in his chair. “Please get the spider off of me,” he said, giving Ze a begging look.

Ze giggled. “I am, I said not to move!” He rolled up behind Chilled and grinned to himself. He pretended to pinch something off his back as he brought a tiny feather he had found up to his neck, slowly dragging it across the skin. “Hold on, I think it’s shooting out webs and I need to get it off.” He bit his lip to keep from laughing as he continued the ruse.

Chilled was shaking again. He felt the webs on his neck and tried not to move but couldn’t help it. He jumped and moved forward, bumping into the shelf and hitting his knee with a small thud. “Oh, fuck!” he yelled as he sat back in his chair, not really concerned whether the spider was there or not anymore. He rubbed his knee and turned to Ze who was holding a feather in his fingers. He looked back and forth between the feather and Ze for a few seconds. “You’re such an ass,” he groaned, letting his head thump on the table.

Ze had winced when he watched Chilled hit his knee on the table and a wide grin spread across his face when Chilled finally realized what was going on and burst out in laughter. He dropped the feather and had his hands on his knees, his breath running out as he tried to stop.

He finally got a good hold of himself as he walked over to Chilled, leaning over his slouched body. He pressed against it, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his face on his shoulder with an innocent, apologetic smile.

“I’m sowey…I won’t do it again, Chiwey Wiwey,” he said in a baby voice, kissing his cheek as he gave him the puppy dog eyes, the gray-green shining lightly.

Chilled narrowed his gaze, looking back and forth between Ze’s eyes. “Eveh again? He asked with a pout.

Ze paused, as if considering the question and laughed softly. “Nevah. Evah. Again.” He smiled at him in a cutesy manner as he squeezed his arms around him, though in the back of his mind, he knew this wouldn’t be the last time he’d have to apologize for fake bugs.


End file.
